


Verás

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Crime Scenes, M/M, Necrophilia, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que había conocido a Ikki de aquella forma había dejado de ser, con los años, el joven alegre y optimista que era. Toda la vida había sido así, errante y sin rumbo fijo, pero ya era el colmo. ¿Por qué siempre era igual con él? ¿Por qué complicaba tanto su existencia? ¿Tan difícil era comprenderlo? Es que tampoco el Phoenix hizo mucho por entender a Seiya. Es que siempre era “Esmeralda”, acaso, el recuerdo de una difunta ¿seguiría atormentándolos por siempre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verás

Cuando la tristeza desborda, se transforma en enojo… y viceversa. No se podía definir exactamente cuál era su estado, aunque era evidente que la angustia y la furia se habían fusionado, subyugándolo.

Con paso firme caminó hasta el baño, arrancándose una a una la ropa, como si ellas fueran las culpables de todas sus desgracias; las juntó con la misma energía y las deposito en el cesto de ropa sucia que estaba al lado del lavamanos; el desarmado cesto no pudo defenderse y cayó de costado, rodando apenas por el suelo. El joven lo ignoró y la nueva víctima fueron las canillas a las cuales les lanzó un insulto por no obedecerles. Quería el agua tibia, tirando a fría, no helada ni mucho menos hirviendo, como le gustaba a Ikki bañarse: Con el agua tan caliente que apenas se toleraba sobre la piel. Una de las tantas razones por las que casi nunca se bañaban juntos. 

Aquel recuerdo, insignificante recuerdo le golpeó fuerte. 

Se metió bajo la ducha con el ceño fruncido, clara señal de enojo y frustración; dejó que el agua recorriese su cuerpo, humedeciéndole poco a poco el pelo hasta volverlo pesado, les permitió a sus lagrimas descender por sus mejillas para que, saladas, se confundiesen con la insipidez del agua.

Con cada segundo pasado dentro de la tina, su ira iba menguando, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás buscó la paz que había perdido hacia tantos años que ya no recordaba, aunque fresco en su memoria se entrelazaba sus recuerdos de la adolescencia y del primer amor. Desde que había conocido a Ikki de aquella forma había dejado de ser, con los años, el joven alegre y optimista que era. O tal vez el optimismo aún no lo había perdido del todo.

Relajándose poco a poco, el timbre no tuvo mejor idea que sonar. Colocó un pie fuera de la bañera mojando el suelo, se estiró un poco para tomar la toalla al mismo tiempo que lanzó un insulto:

—Carajo.

Hasta un simple e trivial improperio lo atormentaba con el recuerdo del Phoenix, ya que era su insulto favorito, o por lo menos el que usaba cada dos palabras dichas: “Carajo, ¿dónde dejaste el puto control remoto de la jodida televisión?”

Aparentemente sería mucho más difícil olvidar de lo que el castaño imaginó. Y aun peor era saber que no había pasado siquiera un día, unas míseras horas tal vez. No lo supo, el tiempo para Seiya no tuvo sentido desde la partida de Ikki, es que acaso ¿algo tendría sentido? Si por lo menos supiese o al menos albergase la esperanza de que pudiera volver mínimamente por una necesidad física o por magia de la química humana, pero no... no volvería jamás. Ni siquiera por una buena revolcada o la mejor mamada de su vida.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras iba por el pasillo. Notó que había sido duro con el tono de voz, pues del otro lado le respondieron con algo de duda.  
—¡S-Shun!  
—Ya te abro —ajustó la toalla atada a la cintura y tomó aire. No sería fácil hablar con Shun dadas las circunstancias.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó al notar que no era un buen momento para hacer una visita.  
—No te preocupes, igual estaba terminando —de fondo se escuchaba el agua correr y se podía ver el vapor escabullirse por la puerta entreabierta.

Ikki siempre le reprochaba aquello, que dejara correr el agua cuando no costaba nada cerrarlas o abrirlas en el momento necesario, no dos horas antes de meterse: “Carajo Seiya, busca la mugrosa ropa antes y luego abre las canillas, hace dos jodidas horas que están abiertas, no tendré agua caliente”.

—Estoy buscando a mi hermano —fue al grano para dejar de incordiar a su amigo.

Sin embargo el Pegasus volteó abriendo del todo la puerta, dejándolo pasar. El castaño fue escueto, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —preguntó conociendo los gestos de su amigo, su cara siempre hablaba por él.  
—Se fue, eso es todo Shun.  
—¿C-Cómo?... ¿Cuándo? —se extrañó—¿Por qué?  
—Ya sabes… lo mismo de siempre.  
—Pero ¿hoy? —Se quedó pensativo—Pero si... si sabía que yo venía, y el viernes supuestamente cenaremos todos juntos, él habló de ir y de llevarle a Shiryu...  
—Sí, Shun, lo sé —le interrumpió sintiendo los ojos humedecidos—; pero sabes lo impredecible que es.

Ikki toda la vida había sido así, errante y sin rumbo fijo, pero ya era el colmo. Sorprendido, Shun no supo qué más decir, se quedó unos segundos inmóvil hasta que pudo decir algo.

—¿Pelearon?

El Pegasus simplemente asintió.

—Si me permites, prefiero estar solo.  
—Está bien —aceptó volteando para irse, pero antes de hacerlo agregó—: Si lo ves, dile que me llame ¿sí?

El castaño no respondió, aunque escuchó. Cerró la puerta y fue a terminar con su baño. 

Se vistió con un pantalón deportivo gastado de color negro que usaba de piyama y una vieja camiseta gris que era de Ikki y que por ende le quedaba enorme, luego de colocarse las medias blancas se calzó las pantuflas marrones e intentó bajar por las escaleras, pero al llegar al último escalón, no lo pudo resistir mas y se sentó, hundiendo el rostro entre las piernas, y como un chiquillo, se largó a llorar.

…

Ikki había empezado con todo, terminaba de ponerse el pantalón de vestir y caminó al baño sintiendo un poco de culpa por haber sido tan brusco.

Con sus pequeños pies y el corazón encogido Seiya lo siguió, prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas por una crisis nerviosa y con una pregunta sin respuesta en los labios “¿por qué?”

—No empieces —reclamó abriendo el grifo de agua caliente para cepillarse los dientes.  
—Y-Yo intento —se excusó con la voz quebrada—; pero no lo puedo evitar, es lo que siento.  
—No —negó rotundamente escupiendo con furia la pasta dental—, es capricho.  
—¡Pero siempre es ella!... ¡Ella! ¡Ella! ¡Ella!  
—¡BASTA! —exigió tomándolo de los brazos—¡Basta! —lo sacudió apenas, notando nuevas lágrimas en él.

Ikki lo soltó y fue en busca de su camisa gris. ¿Por qué siempre era igual con él? ¿Por qué complicaba tanto su existencia? ¿Tan difícil era comprenderlo? Es que tampoco el Phoenix hizo mucho por entender a Seiya. Hacía años que venía soportando sus huidas. ¿Todo por qué? Por ella.

—Es que acaso ¿no eres feliz conmigo? —se lamentó apoyado contra el marco de la cocina, lo había seguido por todos los pasillos, todos los cuartos y la escalera con el fin de hallar una respuesta.

El otro soltó un suspiro de hartazgo. Uno nuevo.

—¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué? —se preguntó Seiya, hablando más consigo mismo que con él.  
—Dejar de joderme la paciencia —propuso entre dientes—. ¡Mierda Seiya! ¡No puedes estar tan celoso de una muerta!

Aquello saliendo de su boca sonó mucho más duro y frío que si lo hubiese dicho cualquier otra persona. Es que Seiya tenía la facilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas, hasta llevarlo al borde de decir cosas impensadas.

—Pero siempre es ella —se quejó observándolo tirar el agua caliente de su taza en la pileta, ya le había quitado las ganas de desayunar.

Es que siempre era “Esmeralda”, acaso, el recuerdo de una difunta ¿seguiría atormentándolos por siempre? Cuando comenzaron con una relación, el Pegasus aceptó el recuerdo de la muchacha en sus vidas, pero jamás imaginó que sería algo tan patológico para el Phoenix. Es que no eran dos, eran tres, y ya llevaban nueve años viviendo así. Pobre Esmeralda, el castaño ya la odiaba sin siquiera haberla conocido, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento de aprensión, era más fuerte que él.

—Carajo, ya me cagaste el día —se quejó por no poder siquiera desayunar en paz—. Me voy al trabajo y cuando vuelva quiero que dejes este tema zanjado. Me iré unos días, no toda la vida, a ver si lo entiendes.

Seiya nada objetó, dejó que su compañero marchase, quedando en la oscuridad de la sala con esa sensación de que cada día que pasaba era más difícil borrar el recuerdo de Esmeralda en la vida del hombre que amaba. Es que tampoco pretendió que el Phoenix la olvidase por completo, solo que la dejase descansar en paz.

Pero no...

Cada año, en cada fecha, Ikki no perdía la oportunidad de ir a visitar su tumba, desapareciendo unos cuantos días sin siquiera avisar si se encontraba con vida o tirado en algún zanjón.

Cuando Ikki llegó a la tarde encontró a Seiya llorando en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado. Enojado con la repetitiva situación pasó a su lado sin saludarlo y subió las escaleras con el fin de quitarse el traje.

No percibió la presencia del Pegasus en el cuarto, este solamente susurró su nombre.

—Ikki...  
—¿Qué? —correspondió con aspereza.  
—Te amo.

El Phoenix soltó un nuevo suspiro y cerró los ojos, era hora de ir aflojando un poco la tensión en el ambiente. Se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla depositando un cálido beso en sus labios.

—¿Irás? —preguntó hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Ikki para oler su aroma.  
—¡Por todos los Dioses! —¿Tenía que hacerle esa pregunta?  
—No te enojes, solo... para saber si vamos o no a cenar con los chicos, y...  
—Me voy mañana después de ver a Shun que tiene que traerme su currículo y vuelvo para la cena.

Siempre era lo mismo, nunca hacía lo que decía. Seiya lo supo, no llegaría para la cena, sino dos semanas después. Y debería darle explicaciones a los demás, aunque no le importaba lo que pensase el mundo, le dolía tener que decir y aceptarlo. Que se había ido con una muerta. 

Reconocer que no ocupaba un lugar más importante que el recuerdo de Esmeralda era lo que estaba matando en vida.

—¿Cenas conmigo? —preguntó Seiya con un tono de voz que rayaba lo desgarrador y conciliador.  
—No lo digas así, Sei —Ikki rió un poco—. Iré a bañarme.  
—¿Quieres que te prepare el baño?  
—No hace falta —el Phoenix frunció la frente sonriendo apenas, la faceta de un Pegasus arrepentido era algo que no se veía todo los días.

Seiya no solía cocinar, el que lo hacía casi siempre era él y si no pedían comida hecha; pero ese día, era un día sumamente “especial” y con todo el amor que el Pegasus le tenía preparó su platillo favorito, con un ingrediente sorpresa que guardaba en la alacena de abajo, cuya indicación profesaba: _Las ratas mueren en menos de cuatro horas._

Tal vez él también tuvo que haber comido, pero fue demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. 

Tomó un poco más de cuatro horas, ya estaban acostados en la cama mirando un poco de televisión porque Ikki no se sentía bien del estómago. Cuando el veneno empezó a hacer efecto, se quedó junto a él abrazándolo para consolar su dolor.

Ni las convulsiones, ni su rostro desfigurado de Ikki fueron suficientes para despertarlo de ese estado de ceguera y locura absoluta. Cuando el cuerpo del Phoenix dejó de contorsionarse y se cercioró de que todo el sufrimiento había acabado para él, Seiya intentó cargarlo con suma dificultad, pero al ver que no sería fácil llevar el cuerpo pesado e inerte de Ikki, lo dejó caer al suelo y lo tomó de los pies arrastrándolo por las escaleras, rumbo al sótano.

Ese sería su lugar de ahora en más. Un lugar en donde Seiya, en secreto, pudiera visitarlo y venerarlo, tal como él hacía con Esmeralda.

Ante de despedirse de él, lo abrazó fuertemente, soltando las primeras lagrimas quizás de culpa, o más bien de tristeza, por saber que nunca más escucharía su voz o le traería después del trabajo un chocolate Jack. Se separó del cadáver, notando la ropa manchada de sangre vomitada.

Subió las pequeñas escaleras del sótano, cerró la puerta y se sentó en las escalinatas que conectaban la parte baja con la planta alta, apoyando el rostro entre las piernas, se quedó dormido en esa posición, o no... no supo si durmió, si tuvo pesadillas o se mantuvo despierto.

Lo sorprendió el día y una sensación desgarradora de soledad y enojo, una forma de esconder lo triste que estaba. Porque si Ikki no hubiese sido tan jodido, las cosas no hubieran tomado ese rumbo. 

…

Un nuevo día, Seiya bajó al sótano y llamó a su pareja como si este pudiera contestarle o siquiera escapar de su cárcel. Se acercó con una sonrisa al cadáver y depositó un beso en sus pálidos y fríos labios. Acaricio su mejilla y soltó una lágrima.

Un “te amo por siempre” quedó flotando en el aire, mezclándose con el olor a carne putrefacta. Es que para el Pegasus el Phoenix estaba vivo, más vivo que nunca. Así, todo blanco e inmaculado.

Por primera vez sintió que comprendía un poco mejor la obsesión de ese hombre por mantener vivo el recuerdo de un amor.

A veces solía enojarse con Ikki, solían discutir, pelear... pero otras veces solo callaban y se contemplaban en la oscuridad de aquel mausoleo.

Un nuevo llamado telefónico, de los tantos que recibía diariamente, esta vez de un preocupado Shiryu por el encierro de su mejor amigo y la extraña desaparición del Phoenix.

—¿Sabes algo de Ikki? Shun está un poco preocupado.  
—Ikki no volverá —fue la respuesta de Seiya—. Jamás.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)


End file.
